AxelSaix
by RedemptionMassacre
Summary: Okay this is a Axel and Saix Yaoi! Ta first they don't start out loving each other but they will :) Now if you don't lie Yaoi please go away unless you are! But Axel has a secret that no one else knows about but Roxas Xion already could tell so didn't even need to ask him. His secret is so bad that it could affect everyone and the way they look at him
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to start a Axel and Saix Yaoi and I dunno if anyone will like this but they do not start out with loving each other but they're will be some crushes and there's lots of Yaoi coming up!

* * *

Axel p.o.v.

I walked around the castle enjoying the Peace and Quiet. I heard Saix talking and stopped right around the corner.

Saix said "Xemnas I don't want to talk with you right now!"

"Well I do. Now either come with me or I will kill Axel." My heart nearly stopped at Xemnas' reply.

I ran away, not daring to listen to anymore of the conversation.

"Axel? Are you alright." I heard, but I didn't stop. I needed to find Roxas.

He was the only one that knew my secret. I needed to r get out of here. My secret is so valuable to me, no one else know about it and I'm really scared. If anyone knew I would be humiliated. But then again it would be only 12 people. On the other hand it's everyone I know! Okay if you haven't guessed yet, I'm gay. Got it memorized? Good. It's a hard secret to keep, considering they're lots of guys here and I think they're all damn sexy. But I dunno who I love yet. It's not Roxas, he likes Xion more than anything. And even if he were gay too, we're too good of friends.

*After running to my room...*

I stayed inside my room with a fire wall around it and I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Demyx. Let me in."

I walked over and opened the door to let him him. Something seemed- off. Sure enough, as soon as I shut the door he pinned me to the wall.

I looked up and said "Demyx what are you doing?" I couldn't move. I was frozen for reasons I can't really explain. Maybe fear, or anger. I don't know. But I couldn't and it really pissed me off.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I snapped, trying to push him away. I hoped someone would hear and help me.

Demyx said "No Axel I don't want you to be heard" He covered my mouth with cloth.I tried to cream in vain. He begins to unzip his jacket and I become wide eyed. I was so afraid if he tried to have sex with me I will no longer be a virgin... This couldn't happen

I wiggle my hands free and rip the cloth off. I pushed Demyx off of me and I ran out of my room screaming. I ported to castle Oblivion with my eyes glowing and Saix was there

I smiled softly and said "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

Saix Replied "sure"

Him and I ported to Twilight town and I bought 2 Sea salt Ice creams. When I handed one to Saix, he smiled. We went to the clock tower. I smiled, took a bite of my ice cream and we talked quietly. Saix laughed and he took a bite and he was wide eyed

He said "wow this is sour" I laughed really hard almost falling over

I said "what did you expect? It to be sweet?" Saix laughed. We ate some more ice cream as I noticed heartless behind Saix. I shoved him away and the heartless shoved me off the clock tower. I screamed As I fell, it felt like I was flying but, backwards. I let out a scream before the ground come up to my face...

* * *

So please post a review below so i know peoples liked it or follow because i have another story as well and I know not so much Yaoi as exspected but there will be more if


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I made another chapter! I just hope you guys will please leave a review I really need to know if people like this thanks!

* * *

Saix p.o.v.

I Ran down to help Axel. He was hurt badly, but miraculously he wasn't dead. I could tell that it was painful. I knelt down beside Axel and we ported back to base. I placed him on his bed. I don't know what I'm going to do, But I know for certain I'm going to kill that mother fucker when I get the chance. I never left Axel's side even when I was called down to do a Mission with Roxas... He had saved my life. If he didn't I would have for sure by that stupid ass heartless... I slept in Axel's room and one night he finally awoke. I thought 'Oh thank god!'

I said "Axel can you hear me?"

Axel groaned in reply "Yeah barely... How long have I been out?"

I said "22 days"

Axel said "Whoa" Axel wanted to sit up so I helped him. When he was out he had lost of wounds, but I bandaged them up when he was out. He was getting better slowly, but surely. I helped him walk when needed, but I felt something stir inside me it was a feeling for Axel I just didn't know what... Nobodies don't feel anything though, that's very odd. We walked into the dining hall and everyone pounced onto Axel everyone hugging him especially Roxas and Xion. I walked to my chair and sat down. The chairs were alined so there were 6 on one side and 7 on the other.

While we were eating we all heard "HEARTLESS IN THE CASTLE!"

Xion, Roxas, Axel, and I all jumped to our feet and ran heading to the heartless. This will be my chance to finally kill that fucker. I attacked the heartless surrounding Axel and put a barrier around him so he wouldn't get hurt any longer. We fought for a long time and they continued to appear around us no matter how hard we fought I was nearly going to pass out.

I yelled "How much longer do you think we can last!"

He replied "I dunno but we better win or everyone will be endanger!"

We fought for a long time and they finally disappeared

I walked over to Axel and said "you alright?"

He nodded and the next thing I knew I was falling towards the floor with no control

Axel p.o.v.

I ran and caught Saix

I said "Saix?" He wasn't conscious so I take him to my room and lay him down in my bed. I sit there and wait until he wakes up, I won't get food water or sleep.

*1 month later*

I never left Saix's side not once. I didn't sleep eat or drink anything, I never ever left his bedside got it memorized? I waited and waited. No response so I waited for him to wake.

I said "Saix please wake up..." I get no response... I was having some trouble seeing at this point. Not sleeping makes my eyes burn a lot. I can feel my ribs through my cloak.I can also see them through my cloak. I cant stop shaking...but I wont do anything until Saix is awake. Got it memorized?

Saix p.o.v.

I was hearing Axel calling my name. I couldn't help it anymore. I opened my eyes a bit. As soon as Axel saw my eyes open,he hugged me. I wasn't sure how to react to this. I don't really like hugs. I pushed Axel away from me a bit.

I looked at him while saying "Wow...Axel you don't look very good." I could see he was shaking badly.

He stared at me his voice barely audible "You were out for a month...I was worried."

That night, Axel finally slept. I was asleep for a month, so I wasn't really was still hesitant to leave my side,so he slept next to me. I didn't mind didn't really do just slept next to me. I observe how caring and loyal Axel can be. I stood by his side...and he stood by one question though...Why would he chose a cold-hearted person like me?

* * *

Okay guys Please review its EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! Thanks :)


End file.
